


First Base

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: A college baseball au that is long overdue and was originally started for omhnweek.Like the sun and the moon, Hinata and Sakusa danced around each other. One was full of hot steam, angry over the fact that Sakusa seemed to taunt him about his height while Sakusa was just gay.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	First Base

* * *

If there was one thing Hinata Shoyo disliked, it was tall people. 

It wasn't about the fact that he was usually considered short or average, but it was the fact that tall people didn't let you forget how short you are. It wasn't hard to do. Most tall people by his standards would just say they're average height, but it was the trulytall people that never let you forget.

When he was younger, he found a love for baseball, a sport where his height wasn't too much of a factor. Out of his love for the sport, he became an all-rounder with an amazing throwing arm by his last year of high school. His high school was once a team that dominated Koshien a decade before his generation. They were known as fallen heroes but by his third year, they actually won.

There wasn't a single baseball fan who didn't know about the player named Hinata Shoyo. Thanks to his bright orange hair and a beaming smile, he had earned himself a fan club in his senior year. Hinata wasn't aware of it, but he had one already forming in the university, too.

Hinata could play any position but he found that he enjoyed playing first-baseman the most. His quick reflexes and insane jumping prowess allowed him to pull amazing feats, catching balls that most people wouldn't go after. On offense, he was known as a baserunner, allowing himself to be the greatest decoy as he set the enemy's nerves on fire every game. His favorite thing on offense was inching away from the plate whenever the enemy pitcher was readying their windup, resisting the urge to turn to glare at him or throw the ball to first base in hopes of getting him out.

Of course, Hinata being the speedy little shit he was, would always make it back to first base in time. Hinata had a long list of enemy pitchers who wanted to kick his ass but he knew they would want to do more than that, too. Hinata Shoyo was an incredible player who earned his spot on the team through his hard work.

Never had Hinata imagined himself attending college, always preferring sports over trying to study. He didn't need a degree to do what he loved, but he also knew that he wanted to utilize all of the knowledge at his disposal. He found that he actually enjoyed coaching a lot and learned about different teaching methods and exercises he could do. He learned how to improve his flexibility, decrease stress, and even the science behind baseball. It seemed he was a baseball lover through and through, only understanding complex concepts in reference to what his body already knew.

Although Hinata had gotten over his height complex since height was due to a multitude of factors beyond an individual's control, there was one guy in particular who he loathed.

That man was none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi, the ace of their team, the literal MVP of the year. 

Hinata found himself grinding his teeth whenever they played and he accidentally let his mind wander. The bastard looked amazing in his uniform, the normally pristine white fabric would always be covered in dirt and grime by the end of a game.

Sometimes he hated being a first-baseman. Every once in a while, his gaze would trail to Sakusa mid-windup, his eyes focused on the flex of his back muscles, his long arm bending behind him with his flexible wrists allowing for outrageous pitches that sent shivers down his spine. The man's form was breathtaking and his body divine. He hated how the man's favorite pitch was a forkball; the sight of his long slender fingers kept him awake at night.

Whenever the man wasn't on the mound, he would don a medical mask that he _knew_ hid a smirk whenever their eyes met. He always loomed over him with a dark gaze that set his nerves on fire. Yet the man rarely said anything to his face. Even when Hinata was respectful to the second-year, the man would usually only nod in response. Maybe Sakusa hated him? Sometimes his piercing gaze would force a squeak out of him which only seemed to make the other's mood worsen.

He had been there for a few months already and it didn't seem as though things were going to get any better.

Currently, Hinata was in one of the many weight rooms on campus. He sat on one of the machines that focused on the inner thighs, squeezing the contraption between his thick muscles. By then he had already finished his workout and was reading a textbook at the same time. He found that being active while studying helped him retain the information better so it was a tactic he eagerly adopted into his schedule. 

It was at this time when he noticed a familiar head of black curls using one of the machines in front of him. The athlete used the handlebars to lift himself with ease, the muscles in his arms flexing as he repeated the action in front of him. 

Internally, Hinata grumbled, watching as the usually stoic man happened to pick the _same_ weight room that was in. The least he could do was use a machine that wasn't directly in his line of sight. If he didn't know better, he would think he was doing it on purpose.

Just then, the handsome man gazed back at him suddenly and Hinata squeaked, wincing as he squeezed the pads between his thighs too hard, causing the weight to lift and fall back down with a thump.

Black eyes pierced into his amber ones and he nearly threw his hands up, ready to fight. A pause and the athlete returned to his exercise, a ghost of a smirk on his pretty pink lips.

That was it. 

Hinata left fuming and flustered, feeling the ache in his thighs as he headed back to his dorm in defeat.

For a week things had been occurring in such a way as if the ace was taunting him. The ace of a team was like the glue that kept them together, the person who kept their motivations high and their goals straight ahead. Given Sakusa's amazing skills, it was no wonder that he was chosen to wear the number one on his back. The college had apparently scouted him when he was still a first-year in high school alongside other universities too. Yet for some reason, Hinata happened to attend the same school as him.

Hinata was an amazing pitcher too, though so perhaps Sakusa saw him as a threat to his position. Aces were the most selfish and stubborn people on a team, expecting everyone to adapt to them instead of the other way around. It was expected given how important they were. 

Sakusa's flexible wrists allowed for pitches that batters could never adapt to. He specialized in balls that tricked batters into swinging and fastballs that were ultimately striking. Like Hinata, people hated his ass.

Due to his height and handsome features, he was definitely the most popular member of the team. He didn't care, really, but it bothered him how outsiders would seem to fall into two categories as either Sakusa or Hinata lovers. He didn't want to be compared to an asshole with an attitude problem at all.

Hinata groaned imagining two more years of dancing around Sakusa until the man eventually graduates.

* * *

Sakusa Kiyoomi had a dilemma.

Today he wore a black sports jacket and pants set and a white facemask to protect himself like always. 

Whenever he was forced to be around other people he preferred to wear his mask, usually only forgoing it whenever he worked out or was playing baseball. As the ace of the team, he couldn't cut any corners and needed to be at his best both physically and mentally at all times. What Sakusa hated the most was not doing his best or being distracted.

So imagine his irritation whenever his gaze was naturally drawn to a short teammate whose bright orange-colored hair and thousand-watt smile could light up entire baseball stadiums. He found himself following the first-baseman's every movement, always aware of his presence regardless of the time or place. A flush would naturally spread through him, causing his face to grow hot and his eyes to narrow in annoyance.

Lately, the weather outside made it difficult to practice so he spent his evenings doing weight training instead of using the batting cages or practicing his pitch. He was limited to a hundred pitches a day to keep his form in shape without overexerting himself.

For some reason, he always chose the same time as Hinata to workout. Although the coincidence made his heart flutter, he could do without being hyper-aware of every squat Hinata did. 

Sakusa did his best not to watch him but it was difficult as Hinata chose to squat _right_ in his line of sight, as he propped up heavyweights on his shoulders. Even from afar, he could tell that the amount must have been impressive. His eyes were practically glued to the way Hinata's ass was curved perfectly-

“Dude, you have problems,” his best friend and catcher commented after the two were out of earshot from the team’s strongest decoy. Hinata being deemed the greatest distraction was nothing but true. His thick thighs could save lives and end his.

Sakusa chose to roll his eyes instead of responding. He released a low groan as he finally gave up on his workout, slowly letting go of the weight machine's handlebars that he was using. He took a swig from his hydro flask, relishing in the ice-cold water that filled his mouth. Nothing could beat water when you were truly thirsty. 

Now that he wasn't parched, he finally looked at his teammate who continued to ogle at Hinata from afar. His gaze narrowed as he regarded the blond. "Atsumu."

"Hm?" Atsumu glanced at him for only a second before realizing what he was doing. He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, he does have really great thighs."

Sakusa grunted, fully aware of just how fit Hinata was. Despite his small stature, he was agile and a force to reckon with. He was versatile on the diamond, able to play basically any position. He had a nasty throwing arm and developed his strategic capabilities to the point he could steal either of their positions. If an emergency were to happen, Hinata was one of the replacements for practically every position.

For him, Hinata was someone to admire but most importantly, someone to fear.

The first time Sakusa met Hinata, it was at the tryouts for the team. Most people would scoff if they were to come across him in a match, expecting for him to swing and miss or to pop a ball up just for it to be caught immediately before he could even have a chance to run. Sakusa, though, was a man who was serious and diligent in everything he put his mind to. 

He gave Hinata the best pitches of the tryouts, pitches that had gotten wins in a game with a nasty pitching order that left batters livid for days.

Just like everyone else, Hinata's first at-bat was a failure, but Sakusa felt fear drip down his spine for the first time that day. With each pitch, Hinata got better and better with his timing.

The tryouts weren't meant to show who was the most skilled since Sakusa was the MVP of the year on the college baseball scene. The likelihood of some random players getting points off him was next to none. The weaker players had already given up in the face of his amazing pitches.

But not Hinata Shoyo.

By the ninth inning, he had gotten the first home run on him, the ball flying into the stands. When Sakusa looked up to see the ball's trajectory, he had seen Hinata's brilliant smile across the stadium's widescreen.

One final pitch was all it took.

The memory of Hinata's intense gaze as he waited for his windup made him feel fear for the first time.

Sakusa Kiyoomi popped a boner right then and there and Atsumu planned to never let him live it down.

Sometimes Atsumu would snicker and whisper "Pop goes the weasel" whenever he was caught gazing at Hinata in longing.

The memory of it alone was enough to make his blood boil, though. His gaze was already threatening whenever Atsumu so much as quirked his lips or lifted a brow when Hinata was around. 

Hinata seemed to take his heady gaze as a challenge of some sort but in reality, his tongue would become tied and his mind fogged up. He would find himself staring one moment and then the orange spitfire would be gone the next. A laughing Atsumu would be all that remained.

Sakusa wasn't that perceptive of emotions but he swore there was some misunderstanding going on. Not knowing how to express himself only caused his irritation to skyrocket.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a weight on his shoulder. Atsumu patted him with a sympathetic expression. "You just had to fall for Mr. Popular on the team, huh?"

Just as he said that he watched as Hinata was approached by some upperclassmen who only grew more eager as he focused his bright eyes on them. From afar, he couldn't hear a word they said but he watched as Hinata would nod frequently to show he was listening. After a few minutes, the upperclassmen appeared satisfied and left.

Sakusa grumbled to himself. All he wanted was for Hinata to give him the same attention he did to everyone else at this point. 

Those thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind.

A week passed in a similar fashion with the members training every day. Eventually, they entered the baseball season and were winning games left and right. Some were easy games while others were close calls. Regardless of their opponents, they always gave it their all. 

It was the second to the last game of the season and it was going extremely well. It was already the bottom of the 5th inning and they were ahead by a few runs. They only needed a few more and they could end the game early. The opposing team only grew more desperate and their ace inevitably crumbled under the pressure. His pitches only worsened as they became balls that no one swung to. Just like that, the bases eventually became loaded, and when it was Hinata's turn to bat…

The pitcher threw a dead ball.

Time seemed to have moved slowly as Sakusa had watched Hinata crumple to the ground from the dugout. Everything after that was a blur.

* * *

"Guys, I'm fine, I swear!" Hinata must have repeated the reassurance over a hundred times by now. The ball happened to fly and hit his dominant hand, preventing him from playing games or even doing work properly for at least a week. His right hand was bandaged up for the time being and he got his 

  
  


No one said anything but they were glad that it wasn't worse. That last pitch had increased in speed in a last attempt to prolong the game. Although the pitcher gave it all he had, it just wasn't enough.

The concern of the team wasn't odd, in fact, he kind of expected their coddling.

What Hinata never expected was that it all came from the ace himself.

Sakusa frowned as the other teammates finally gave up trying to assist Hinata. The shorter male was stubborn in the weirdest of ways. Yet nothing he did or say could turn him away.

"Hinata," Sakusa almost pleaded at this point. "Let me."

Hinata could handle the other members of the team except for Sakusa. The taller man pulled down his mask since they were standing in front of Hinata's dorm and no one was around to hear. He didn't understand the situation at all. One moment Sakusa was glaring and domineering and the next he had puppy dog eyes that rivaled his own. Whenever he told him no, he looked like a kicked puppy and his tongue would always betray him and give in to his every whim.

Right now Sakusa was once again determined, holding his hand out as if it was normal.

The two teammates gazed at each other, neither willing to back down. They were the two true baseball idiots.

Hinata groaned in defeat as he felt his cheeks grow warm. He pouted as he looked away. "Fine."

Sakusa smiled softly underneath his mask as Hinata placed his backpack strap in his palm. He immediately swung it over his shoulder and started walking toward Hinata's first class.

From below thick long eyelashes, Hinata peeked at his upperclassman every so often. He couldn't figure out what the stoic man gained from his actions. Once he set his mind to something, he would see it done no matter what. Still, he wasn't used to being around Sakusa at all and couldn't help but to feel a little out of place. "Are you going to do this every day, Sakusa-san?"

Sakusa nodded with a hum. Although he wasn't good with his words, he could convey his feelings through his actions instead. It wasn't much but it was progress nonetheless. With ease, Sakusa matched Hinata's pace. The two baseball players walked side-by-side, causing passerby to stop and stare. Baseball was the most popular sport on campus so it was virtually impossible for no one to recognize them.

Unknown to the two, their respective fan clubs' group chats were going off with their recent development. Some things were better left unknown, though.

Sakusa loathed small talk but he wished he could fill the silence. Whenever he saw Hinata with other people, he was always bright and cheerful yet around him he seemed agitated. Now, though, he seemed more gloomy than anything. He was probably going through baseball withdrawal.

"So, Sakusa-san…" Hinata must have been thinking the same thing as his voice cut through the silence. He fidgeted with his hands as they walked, his eyes focused on the path before them.

"Kiyoomi."

Hinata jumped, his face flushed as his mouth now hung open. It took him a second to close his mouth. "What?"

Sakusa turned to him, removing one side of his mask before he enunciated each syllable: "Kiyoomi."

"K-Kiyoomi-san?" Hinata repeated, his face full of disbelief.

"Mhm," he hummed in approval before fixing his mask. Normally he would have continued walking but he waited to follow Hinata's lead.

"If I have to call you Kiyoomi, then you have to-"

"Shoyo,” Sakusa said without missing a beat. He watched in mild amusement as Hinata clutched the front of his shirt, his face suddenly contorted in pain. He tilted his head to the side in confusion only for Hinata to wave his worries away. He frowned.

After a few minutes of silence, Hinata’s voice drew him from his thoughts. “Why are you suddenly being nice to me?”

Sakusa looked down to see Hinata’s eyes reflecting his own. He tore his gaze away, afraid that he wouldn’t have the power to stop himself from doing something embarrassing. “I’ve always been nice.”

Hinata glared at him, pointing an accusing finger. “You’ve been a jerk from the day I tried out for the team!”

He looked to the side, trying to recall which of his actions would portray him as a jerk. He grunted. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hinata gaped. "Wait, are you serious?"

Sakusa grunted again instead of answering.

After a few moments of Hinata mumbling under his breath, Sakusa found himself speaking his mind. "Will you be able to write?"

Hinata lifted his wrist, eyeing the bandages before he shrugged. "Some classmates have agreed to take notes for me so I'll be fine."

He paused. He should have known that Hinata would have people ready at his beck and call. "What about lunch?"

"I can use my left hand to eat!" Hinata shouted, pressing his pointer finger and thumb. He gazed up at Sakusa with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. "I may not look it, but I'm very talented."

"With chopsticks?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, his gaze lit ablaze with a fiery passion. He huffed as though there was steam coming out of his nose. "If you don't believe me, then I'll just have to show you. If I'm a liar, then my name isn't Hinata Shoyo!"

Sakusa adjusted his mask, not wanting Hinata to know about the smile hidden underneath. "I bet you won't be able to finish your lunch with chopsticks."

"Yeah? Is that a challenge? What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, you owe me a piggyback ride!"

Sakusa scowled, ignoring the way his heartbeat quickened. "You're a grown man."

"Grown men don't outgrow the desire to be tall and a menace," he countered with a slight uplift of his lips.

"Fine,” Sakusa paused before adding, “but if I win, you have to do whatever I say for a day."

Hinata guffawed. "How is that fair?! You could end up making me do something gross or demeaning!"

"If you win, I'll do anything you want for a day."

At his words, Hinata's expression became thoughtful as he mulled over his decision. The silence, however, was something that Sakusa didn't enjoy. Almost like an afterthought, Sakusa murmured, "You could have all the piggybacks you want."

"Deal," Hinata said. 

There was zero hesitation in his voice.

"Oh?" An all too familiar voice popped in like a needle to the comfortable bubble the two had formed.

They looked over to find their third baseman and cleanup batter leaning against the entrance to the building ahead of them. Bokuto Koutaro smirked, looking between the two players, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Sakusa's eyes narrowed, his deadly aura leaking out from behind Hinata as he walked ahead to greet their teammate. Bokuto chuckled as Sakusa's glare only intensified as Hinata ran up to him eagerly with a grin.

"Bokuto-san!"

"My disciple!"

The two basemen embraced, their high intense energy too taxing for Sakusa so he remained where he was as the two spent a minute catching up.

"Ah, Omi-Omi!" Finally, Bokuto noticed the ace's presence and walked toward him. He knew better than to hug the pitcher since he was nitpicky about possibly injuring his arm and instead chose to smack his non-pitching shoulder. 

Sakusa blanched at the heavy-handed greeting but nodded quickly in hopes that Bokuto would step back.

He didn't.

Bokuto tapped his chin thoughtfully as he glanced back and forth between the two. "It's rare to see my adorable kouhai with the team's resident Mr. Clean."

Sakusa only scowled at the familiar nickname. Why he chose to play a sport that resulted in him getting dirty he had no clue.

Hinata grinned. "Kiyomi-san carried my bag for me!"

"Oho?" Even without looking at his upperclassman, Sakusa knew the exact look on Bokuto’s face. Inwardly, he groaned.

“Oh? What’re y’all doin’?”

Sakusa couldn’t contain the next groan as Atsumu came up to them from down the path.

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata greeted cheerfully, immediately receiving a head ruffle in greeting. 

Atsumu grinned as he slung an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. His eyes met Sakusa’s with a glint that set him off. Sparks seemed to cackle between their gazes. However, it only seemed to make his grin all the more devious. “How come y’all are standing around?”

“Ah, I was just explaining that Kiyoomi-san was helping me,” Hinata said. He tilted his head to the side like a puppy, only causing Sakusa’s skin to flush. 

_Cute,_ Sakusa thought.

Sakusa's aura swirled around like a purple mass when he noticed that Atsumu still hadn’t released him yet. Only the ball of sunshine seemed to be ignorant of the effect he had on the ace player. Even bystanders chose to use other entrances after seeing the dark cloud looming over their heads like a torrential downpour waiting to happen.

Only Hinata could stand there cheerfully as he rocked back and forth on his heels, the confusion on his face only growing as the other two teammates just continued to grin wickedly.

Hinata finally returned his attention to Sakusa. "Kiyoomi-san?"

"It's nothing, Shoyo," Sakusa replied. The rain clouds dispersed. He held up Hinata's bag as he ignored the way the other two chuckled quietly at the interaction. "Here."

"Ah, thanks!" He chirped as he took the bag and swung it over his shoulder with his good hand. He smiled at the scowly boy with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. "I almost forgot about it."

Sakusa nodded. He gave Atsumu and Bokuto one last dirty look before tilting his head slightly in Hinata's direction. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright! It's a date!"

The world seemed to pause for a moment as the duo’s eyes widened. The silence was broken with the sound of Atsumu and Bokuto choking behind them.

"I-I mean!" A flushed Hinata stammered while Sakusa was eerily calm. Their eyes met and Hinata instinctively squeaked under the intensity of his ace's gaze. 

Yet Sakusa just hummed, ruffling Hinata’s tangerine-colored locks for a moment too long. He had to stop himself from carding his hand through his hair, the strands much softer than they looked. "It's a date."

He turned to head back on the path and it was only then when Bokuto finally spoke.

“Wait, Omi-Omi doesn’t have morning classes right?”

That realization loomed in the back of Hinata’s mind until lunchtime.

In the end, Sakusa lost the bet as Hinata skillfully used chopsticks to eat his lunch. He even chose yakisoba to make it challenging. The first baseman only smiled as he ate the noodles with ease, his spirits high afterward as Sakusa sulked.

The two didn't bring attention to the fact that they had shared a meal willingly for the first time.

After a grueling night of practice where the team nearly ran themselves into the ground, each of them battered and bruised, covered head to toe in dirt from the field, Hinata did the unthinkable.

Their Coach had officially ended practice and Hinata, known for his intense dislike for Sakusa, approached the tall ace willingly.

The stragglers gaped at them while people who had immediately run off now slowed down to crane their necks at the scene. Only the coach and managers left without a care in the world. Everyone waited with bated breaths, wondering if this was the moment where the two would finally fight… or makeout because the sexual tension was unbearable for all of them at that point.

Instead, the two had gazed at each other silently until Sakusa made the first move.

They watched with bated breaths as Sakusa slowly turned around and before they could speculate what would happen, he kneeled down with his back exposed.

The serious look Hinata wore melted away as sunshine spread across his face like a rainbow after the rain. With a shout, the short first-year hopped onto Sakusa’s back, his arms swung around his neck.

Without a word, the two teammates walked off, leaving behind the rest of the team in utter confusion.

Only Bokuto and Atsumu seemed to know what was going on, too busy losing their composure when the two were out of earshot. Learning the truth didn’t help them at all.

* * *

Ever since then, Hinata would only need to look at Sakusa for more than three seconds and the taller boy would willingly give him a ride. The sight of Hinata clinging to Sakusa’s back became old news fast. Thus, they were all desensitized to the two sharing affectionate touches here and there.

At some point, they started doing more than just piggyback rides long after Hinata’s wrist had recovered. Sakusa would often go to the conbini with his short companion, grabbing the items he wanted from the top shelves with ease. Sometimes, Hinata would tug at Sakusa’s shirt mid-conversation just to get the ace to pause long enough for him to tie the shoelaces of his cleats. Sakusa would then thank him by carding his long fingers through his tangerine hair, earning a pleased grin in return.

They had reached some understanding that only the two of them understood, often gazing at each other with soft, private smiles when they thought no one was looking. That, or they just didn’t care by then.

Neither boy had loose lips and the team was fed up. They could handle the sexual pining since they knew the two were too cowardly to pounce, but the mutual pining was way, way worse. The way Hinata’s eyes would be glued to Sakusa’s behind whenever they had practice matches or were fielding. How Sakusa would do extra practice throwing into Hinata’s mitt instead of Atsumu’s whenever he almost used up his 100 pitch quota, leaving his best 10 just for Hinata. _(Okay, that last one was just Atsumu’s personal irritation, but even Bokuto agreed that was too much.)_

They wouldn’t be stupid enough to sabotage their chances of winning, though, in case something bad were to happen. Both Hinata and Sakusa were temperamental as pitchers (even if Hinata willingly gave up the mound) so they were careful.

When they won Koshien that year, they decided that the celebration was the perfect opportunity. The game was close. It was the bottom of the ninth with three bases loaded and two outs. There were two strikes and three balls on the count and everyone watching was at the edge of their seats. It was the last game of the season so it made sense that the game would be intense, but no one expected that level. The two teams had been neck-to-neck the entire time, never truly gaining a lead. Each team had one point since neither ace was willing to give up more runs.

With one pitch, the game could end in either team’s favor with no chance for redemption.

The world seemed to freeze as Sakusa lifted his leg for his windup, a fastball inside. The sound of the bat connecting echoed throughout the stadium as the ball was sent to right field.

At that moment, the thought that it was too high and would pass through had crossed everyone’s mind. 

Everyone’s except the first-baseman.

A hush fell over the stadium as Hinata flew, catching the ball right out of the air as everyone overlooked him because of his height.

The silence lasted for three seconds before the entire stadium erupted in cheers and Hinata was tackled by his team, emerging from the pile to be hoisted up on Sakusa’s shoulders as they accepted the national trophy.

Hours later, after all of the interviews and final pep talk, the team was allowed one night of rest before they would return to their training.

For the team, though, that meant only one thing. It was finally time for Operation Get Them Drunk.

It was supposed to be perfect. Maybe Hinata would confess after drinking the ole truth serum or Sakusa would finally make a move after drinking liquid courage. They didn’t know what to expect, but as long as it resulted in them making out, they didn’t care.

* * *

“Hey, Shoyo.”

“Yes, Kiyoomi-san?” Hinata answered with a grunt as he tried to keep Sakusa upright.

“Shoyo, how is your hair so soft? Like a cloud…” 

“My hair has always been like this, Kiyoomi-san,” Hinata laughed, feeling Sakusa’s hot breath against his jaw as the ace nuzzled the crook of his neck. Although his teammates had planned to get both of them drunk, they never expected for Sakusa to be a lightweight, tipsy with a single can of beer while Hinata had already drunk everyone else under the table. It went against logic, really. Usually the shorter and skinnier the person, the easier it was to get them drunk as the alcohol spread through their bloodstream quicker. However, Hinata was the last man standing. Even the burliest man on their team was no match for the jack of all trades.

The team had chosen an Izakaya close to the hotel in case they had to carry members back. Hinata had left first when he realized that Sakusa’s touch lingered longer than usual, his hands calloused as they roamed over his exposed skin, the rough yet gentle touch sounding alarms in his head.

No one expected Sakusa to be a lightweight and for Hinata to be the one who remembered everything.

Before anyone noticed, Hinata had slipped away with a stone-faced Sakusa in tow. 

Sakusa didn’t seem to like that answer as he whined in his ear. “That’s not fair, Shoyo.”

“How so?” He asked. Hinata silently thanked whoever it was that chose the Izakaya for their celebration. The hotel didn’t allow alcohol from outside since they wanted their patrons to use the overpriced minibars and the restaurant and bar that was connected to the lobby. They were a college sports team, though, and no hotel would be able to handle their drunken escapades.

“Hmm, it’s not fair! Not nice,” he slurred.

Hinata hummed as he passed through the hotel’s automatic doors. If it weren’t for his athletic ability, he would have collapsed under Sakusa’s weight. All those hours at the gym really came in handy. He sighed in relief when they finally reached the elevator. A moment’s reprieve. “How am I not nice?”

Inside of the elevator, Hinata was acutely aware of how close the two were. After they won the game, he continued to feel the excitement thrumming through his veins. He hadn’t calmed down after showering so the Izakaya was a chance for him to relax. Yet, his plans were ruined by none other than Sakusa himself.

The dark aura that swirled around him had been worse than usual, his scowl almost demonic. If he was even a little tipsy, he wouldn’t have noticed the barely noticeable tinge of pink that dusted his cheeks.

Hinata took Sakusa away before anyone could notice their ace was gone.

“I want to touch you but I can’t.”

“You’re touching me right now,” Hinata noted. In fact, Sakusa basically pressed all of his weight onto the poor first-baseman.

Sakusa shook his head, his curls whipping against his face. “Not the same.”

Who knows what information the team could have gotten from the drunk ace. Alcohol seemed to be his truth serum.

The elevator beeped once they reached their floor. Hinata gazed at the rows of rooms, his brain aching from the alcohol. He chose to ignore the headache and just bring Sakusa to his room instead. “How is it different?”

Sakusa carded his hand through Hinata’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. “I can’t touch you.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, his face flushed as he found himself closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Sakusa’s hands had found themselves in his thoughts one too many times. “You’re distracting me, Kiyoomi-san.”

“Good,” he slurred and then paused, “Kiyoomi.”

“Yes, your name is Kiyoomi,” Hinata snorted.

“Mhm, but not the same.”

Hinata somehow still remained calm, hoping that Sakusa would spare him the questions soon. “How is it not the same?”

“Not Kiyoomi-san but Kiyoomi. I call you Shoyo so why can’t you call me Kiyoomi?” He mumbled the sentence quickly but with their close proximity, Hinata heard it all.

“I-It’s not the same,” Hinata said. They reached his room and Hinata dug into his pocket to find his keys. 

When the door closed behind them, Sakusa slipped out of his grasp. A blink and Hinata found his back pressed against the door, Sakusa gazing at him with the same intensity he had from the mound. His arms were on either side of Hinata’s head, trapping him there.

“Kiyoomi-san?” Hinata squeaked, his heart thumping in his chest. He knew the sudden heat radiating from his cheeks wasn’t a symptom of the alcohol. He could practically taste the beer that Sakusa drank and the scent did funny things to his brain. “What are you…?”

“Shoyo,” he said the name with a quiet voice, his eyes shining in the darkness of the room. Only the moonlight that filtered in through the window illuminated the two. Hinata trembled under the intensity of his gaze. “I want to be your Kiyoomi.”

He licked his lips which was a mistake as his stomach flipped as Sakusa’s eyes seemed to follow the quick movement. Yet those eyes never once left his lips and Hinata found himself gazing up at Sakusa’s in return. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to have those lips pressed against his.

Hinata had moved first, his body moving on its own before he could process the consequences. 

Hinata expected the kiss to be painful with teeth and desperation but found the touches to be featherlight like the wings of a butterfly. Sakusa cradled his face in his hands like he was the most delicate and precious thing in the entire universe.

And it was then when he came back to his senses as the two had fallen to their knees.

“Kiyoomi-san,” Hinata said, pushing him away. “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret in the morning.”

“Shoyo, I would never regret you,” he said. He rested his forehead against Hinata’s as their breathing slowed. After a while, he spoke: “You terrify me.”

“Me?” Hinata squawked.

“You’re like a ball of energy that is unpredictable,” he answered. The kiss seemed to have woken him up somewhat as he long stopped slurring his words. “I never know what you will do.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re terrifying.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t like the effect you have on me,” Hinata confessed. “You’re tall and annoying.”

“That’s it?”

“Well,” Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought deeper. “You’re kind of an asshole? Except to me? I was ready to fight you in the sport’s department’s parking lot if you gave me another dirty look.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes as Hinata mimicked his scowl and Hinata sighed. “I was surprised when you offered me a hand.”

“I decided to try a different approach,” he said.

Brown eyes met black. 

“Kiyoomi-san,” Hinata started as he recognized something within that gaze. “You’re not drunk at all, huh?”

Sakusa had the nerve to look bashful as he pushed his fingers through his hair and Hinata hated the fact his eyes naturally followed the movement. “Since when?”

The shorter of the two huffed. “Just now! Does that mean you acted the whole time while I had to lug your heavy ass around?”

“Hey, I’m not heavy,” he said. He winced as Hinata smacked his non-pitching arm.

“You could have walked on your own!”

He frowned. “I never said I was drunk.”

He groaned, covering his face with his hands. He didn’t voice any complaints as Sakusa pulled him into his lap, carding his long slender fingers through his hair. His groaning intensified as he felt soft lips pressed against his temple.  
  
“Shoyo?”

“I’m embarrassed,” he whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I took you away thinking you were a lightweight.”

“Oh,” Sakusa paused, his hands resting on Hinata’s waist. “I am but it usually takes me two drinks to get drunk. I just wanted an excuse to flirt.”

Hinata groaned louder.

“Did it work?”

He nodded.

“Good.”

“Kiyoomi?”

“Mhm?”

“I hate you.”

“Liar.”

“Kiyoomi?”

“Carry me to the bed, please.”

With a chuckle, Sakusa carried Hinata but it wasn’t just a simple piggyback like before. Instead, he pulled Hinata easily into an embrace, the younger man’s legs wrapping around his waist. He nuzzled into the crook of Sakusa’s neck, giving him a taste of his own medicine. “Cruel.”

Sakusa chuckled again. It was a sound that no one got to hear even when they won the game. 

The sound was music to his ears, a sound that only the two of them got to hear.

  
  


* * *

The next day when the team boarded the buses, they were surprised to find the two teammates sleeping in the back of the bus, a pair of earbuds shared between them, their fingers intertwined.

No one had seen the two of them slip away the night before, too high on their win and drunk on alcohol to even care. Yet the sight before them was all they truly needed.

That was until they returned to their normal lives and realized the mistake they made.

Because a Hinata and Sakusa in love were _much_ worse. They never engaged in gross public displays of affection like open-mouthed kisses or locker room staring.

No, it was much _much_ worse as their domesticity seeped into any space they shared.

The casual, intimate touches increased, their gazes intense whenever they seemed to orbit one another like the sun and the moon. They had expected their competitiveness to die down, but it only worsened.

In the first game of the following season, Hinata was made the starting pitcher.

And just like every game since their national win, neither could stand on the mound without pressing a kiss on the ball for a good luck charm first. All of the single men in the team cried that day even though they won the game.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Does it make sense??? I have no idea.


End file.
